Queer School Musical
by tryanfanatic
Summary: Summer had begun for the East High students. After the decision to be together and work at a country club, will the old love go strong or fail? Or will a new love blooms? slash TRYAN. TROYELLA.
1. Summer Time!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I do NOT own HSM or the songs.**_

_**Legends:**_

_**BOLD= new background/scene/change POV**_

_**ITALIC= songs**_

**

* * *

**

Ms. Darbus's Class: (Troy's POV)

Tick, tock, tick, tock went the clock of East High School. In a certain class, Ms. Darbus was talking about summer and dramas, but, too bad, no one was listening. Tick. Chad said," summer." Tick. Taylor affirmed," summer." Tick. Kelsi replied," summer." Tick. I looked over to Gabriella. Tick. Gabriella uttered," summer." Tick. Sharpay looks at me and said," summer," twirling her blonde hair. 'Yuck,' I thought,' what a bitch." Tick. I saw Ryan looking outside. Five seconds till summer. Tick. I slid down my chair. Tick. Class chant," summer." Tick. "Summer" Tick. "Summer" Tick. "Summer" The bell roared, papers flew up. _[What Time Is It?]_ Me and my beautiful girlfriend walk down the halls. I took a look at Ryan who was at his locker. He looked back and smiled as a greeting; I blushed. I blushed? Since when do I blush when guys smile at me? I hope he didn't notice. I am straight, straight, straight.

**At Gabriella's locker: (Troy's POV)**

We got to Gabby's locker. She turns to grab the books she left. I took a deep breath, and told her,"turn around." She turns and giggles. I put on the necklace with an initial T. She touches the and turns to me. "Does T stands Troy?" She asked. "Yeah." Then she and leaned in for a kiss; I notice Taylor and Chad standing in the hall. Taylor said,"oooo." Our lips a few centimeters apart when a fan boy asked for my signature. "Damn, I thought. I leaned in again, but this time Chad went to me and said, "let's go, dude." Yeah, not busy or anything," I replied. Taylor walks up to Gabby I am quite sure it's something like," I saw that" and then " yeah, it is close" thing.

**Meanwhile at Sharpay's locker: (Ryan's POV)**

Great, I am stuck with my slutty sister. *sigh* She's kinda angry right now. "Cheer up, Shar, it's summer everything changes." "I hope I'll get Troy this summer," she said evilly. I sighed. "Troy, Sharpay. Sharpay, Troy.........," she chanted.

"Shut it."

"What?" "Nothing," I said innocently "Hmph," she slammed the locker door and huffed away.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

_**Please review or anything if you don't like the story.**_


	2. And the Drama Starts

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I do NOT own HSM or the songs._**

**_Legends:_**

**_BOLD= new background/scene/change POV_**

**_ITALIC= songs_**

* * *

**(Ryan's POV)**

I rode at the passenger seat of Sharpay's hot pink convertible, why can't I just drive me own Ford? We arrived at Lava Springs, our family's country club, at last. Tomorrow Troy would surely be here as a worker.

**Next Day:**

We headed to our pool; Sharpay lay down at her usual pink chaise. "Ryan, get my magazines," she ordered. I rolled my eyes and went to get it. Why? I don't want to see a volcano erupt in front of me. I got back with a stack of fashion magazines for her and a haunted stories book for myself. I slumped down in the chaise next to me my so-called boss. _[Fabulous]_ "Absolutely," she said as she saw Troy and his basketball buddies came to the pool.

**(Troy's POV)**

I waved to Gabriella, but Ryan caught my eyes. He was reading a haunted book. Gabriella waved back and also Sharpay. "Not," she said as she saw Gabriella waved. She walks to the pool and accidentally fell with a squeal. Gabriella jumped down. "Why are you here?" Screamed Sharpay.

"I'm the new lifeguard."

"Grr!"

I ran to the girls. "Are you okay?" I asked them. "Ahh…," Sharpay screamed. I winked at Gabriella, and she waved. Ryan helped Sharpay got out of the pool; my gaze fell to his ass. What? I am staring at his ass. No! It is just normal. I am STRAIGHT.

**(Ryan's POV)**

Sharpay went to the manager, Mr. Fulton, with dripping wet hair. "I told you to hire Troy Bolton not the entire East High student body," she shouted at him. Mr. Fulton, taking off his eyeglasses, said," I am sorry, Ms. Evans, but Mrs. Evans allowed us to hire the student body."

"What?!"

I rolled my eyes and scowled. "Then make them wanna quit!" She commanded Fulton. Sharpay went to mom, pulling me by the collar to make me have no choice but to follow her. We got to her classes, then Sharpay said," why did you hire the student body?"

"I thought they're your chums."

"No."  
"Anyhow, I won't fire them, get to know each other."

"Ryan talk to mother," she commanded me. "Hey mom," I greeted. "Ducky, how's my dashing boy?"

"Fine."

"Come join me." Then I joined her, it was an excuse not to follow my sister. After that, Sharpay stalked away growling and angry.

* * *

**__****__****_Author's Note:_**

**__****_Please review or anything if you don't like the story._**


	3. Work, Wildcats

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I do NOT own HSM or the songs._**

**_Legends:_**

**_BOLD= new background/scene/change POV_**

**_ITALIC= songs_**

* * *

**The Next Day: ( Troy's POV)**

Fulton came to us on our lunch break and commanded," Danforth, Bolton, you'll be part time golf caddies and waiters. Mckessie, help with the client and the staff arrangements, and no friendly exceptions! Cox, you'll be part time dishwasher and waitress. Nielsen, entertain the guests. Baylor, you're the chef. Cross, waiter! Zara, wash the dishes. Fox, survey the areas." Just then Gabriella walked in, and I frantically waved at her and pointed at Fulton, but she ignored me. " Mmm….smells good, what's for lun….,"she chirped. Fulton turned at her and shook his head and scrambled away. " What's all that?" She asked. No response. "Fulton, add our jobs," I said quietly. "In short, he made us slaves!" Chad said angrily. "Relax, guys," Zeke comforted, ever since he found out that Sharpay was here he didn't want to quit or get fired. "How?" Taylor barked back. "Hey, hey, hey, we're the Wildcats. We never back away. What team?" I told them encouragingly.

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats?"

"Get your head in the game!"

"This isn't gonna work," Chad complained._ [Work This Out]_ Fulton got to the kitchen, only to find us acting innocently. I wrote in my pad " Let's Go" to encourage them.

**Lunch Time:**

"Wanna go to the golf course?" I asked Gabriella after she swiped her employee card. "I don't play golf, and beside I am off limits," she answered.

"Who says anything 'bout golf?"

**Golf Course:**

"How's the college fund going?" She asked me. I shrugged. "Me, I just like to be in one place this summer," she said. She leaned to me and cupped my face. She leans farther, but the sprinkles went off. She leans back and started to laugh. "Come on," she invites me, standing up.

"What?"

"Come on."

"All right, you are gonna get so wet!"

She giggles and we pulled to a hug. I looked over her shoulder, and guess what I saw? A gorgeous blond, I felt my face instantly redden. Wait a minute? Gorgeous? I think that Ryan is gorgeous? Shit! Just then we found a very angry Fulton glaring at us. We pulled away. "No time for sweet stuff, Bolton, Montez," he asked sarcastically. "Sorry," me and Gabby lamented in unison.

**At the Second Break Time:**

Kelsi told us to go to her. Us, meaning me and Gabriella, went to her; I found out that she had written a song for us to perform at the Star Dazzle Awards. At first, I protested that I won't sing, but my persisted girlfriend forced me to do it. To shut her up, I reluctantly join. Wait, am I being rude to her? Maybe, I was just tired._ [You Are the Music in Me]_ After break, me and Chad were informed to be caddies tomorrow.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Please review or anything if you don't like the story._**


	4. Confusion

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I do NOT own HSM or the songs._**

**_Legends:_**

**_BOLD= new background/scene/change POV_**

**_ITALIC= songs_**

* * *

**( Troy's POV)**

**Next Day:**

I and Chad went to the golf course after we signed in, surprisingly, our clients were the Evans. The first thing I notice about them was Ryan. Second, was Mr. Evans was not with them. They greeted us as soon as we were in there field of vision. "Hey," greeted Sharpay as she looped her hand to my arm. Ewww! "Oh, hi, Sharpay," I said in an actor's voice. "Hello, Troy, Chad," Mrs. Evans said. "Good day," I and Chad said in unison. Ryan smiled and nodded, of course, I blushed but smiled back. I can't seem to stop blushing every time I see his smile on me or only himself. The way he sings and dances, the way his body loo…….. wait? Why the heck am I thinking these stuffs. I am straight, right? But no matter how I tried to shift my attention to other people or things it always flew to him, maybe it's just hormones………or me getting crazy. I didn't realize that I was still gazing at him when Chad asked," where's Mr. Evans?" "Daddy's gonna be here any second," Sharpay responded and, at last, releasing her clutch on my arm. Thank goodness. "There he is now," Sharpay said pointing at a helicopter. I and Chad went awestruck as the copter lower. Mr. Evans stepped out and went to his "princess".

"How's my pink princess?"

"Fabulous, Daddy."

"How's my son?"

"Fine."

**At the Golf Game:**

After the Evans played together, Ryan came up to me. "Um, hey, may I help you?" He asked me. "Yeah sure," I said eagerly, anyways, Chad was more than grateful, because he was tired. As Ryan handed me the things our fingers brushed swiftly. I felt the heat came to me as well as a jolt of energy. I know I'll just invite Gabriella to a date, maybe that'll make my head clear. So I went to her (back of the pool) and shouted, "Gabby! Do you have time later?"

"Yes."

"Wanna go out?"

"Sure." Just then Sharpay drove her golf cart and pulled me in to drive for her.

**At the Destination(golf course):**

"Let's let Troy play," Sharpay suggested. There was a 'yes' coming from Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Great! "I really don't know how to play," I said. "Nonsense," Sharpay insisted handing me a club. Then I saw Ryan calling my attention, I looked at him. He mouthed, "follow me." Oh, I see it, he is asking me to follow his actions. Okay. I did, I followed every action he did. And I did hit the ball. Whew, I didn't embarrass myself. "See told you, you can play," Sharpay said and clutched my arm again. I smiled at Ryan. He nodded and praised, "you're great." "Thanks," I said blushing. "Um, Troy," began Mr. Evans, "would you like to join us at dinner later?"

"Uh…."

"Please," Sharpay pleaded. "Well………., fine," I said. "Yey," Sharpay said as she clapped her hands..

**At Dinner:**

I arrived at the diners in the club; Sharpay pulled my hand to the seat between her and Ryan. Oh, yes! Oh yes? Where did that come from? I am straight. I greeted them all 'good evening'. "I have been told that you need college funds," Mr. Evans said.

"Uh yeah."

"We might be able to help you with that but first we would like to introduce you to Redhawk coach, Jesse."

"Nice to meet you, Troy," Jesse said. "Nice to meet you too, Sir," I said as we shook hands across the table. Sharpay fixed my tie, I fake a smile. "Daddy, Troy also got an amazing voice," Sharpay said.

"Oh, really, let's hear it."

"Um, Kelsi," Sharpay started. "Oh, Kelsi. I got something in my throat," I said pretending to cough. "But you'll sing some other time, with me, right?" Sharpay asked. "Uh…..," I said as I looked from her family to the coach. "Uh, yeah," I said quietly. "Yes! Like in the Star Dazzle Awards?" Sharpay added. "Yeah, he he," I assured. Shit, what have I gotten myself into! Just then I let my hand fall, but instead of touching air, my hand swiped Ryan's which made me blush. I touch his hand and was about to hold it when he pulled away and raised an eyebrow at me. I looked up; he looked away. I flushed. He put his hand on the table probably to avoid any awkwardness. I sighed. I just have to control myself. At last, dinner was over! I scrabbled to the kitchen and thought 'why is this happening to me?' "Ahhh…..," I screamed in confusion. I suddenly remembered my date with Gabby. I quickly ran to the pool and saw her handling with the towels and stuff. I mostly think that she was sexy in that red swim suit of hers, but not tonight, anyway, maybe I'm just tired. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry that I am late, but I brought food and everything," I apologized.

"Never mind, Wildcat." Then I ran to the dressing room to change.

**At Date:**

"Hey, lifeguard," I said as I jumped in the pool with a splash. "The pool's off limits," Gabriella said. "Help……..help…I'm drowning……help," I faked. She giggled and jumped in. We dived into the water and up again. "Listen," I shushed as we heard a distant coyote call. So gorgeous, free, magnificent and strong……like Ry...what? I am here on a date with Gabby and then I am thinking about Ryan. What the heck? I didn't notice that Gabby was leaning in to kiss me. But before we kiss Fulton stood over us. "Bolton, Montez, do you know that the pool is off limits?" He asked angrily. "Sorry, this is all my idea, she has nothing to do with it," I defended. "Then my idea is you to get out of the pool," he retorted.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Please review or anything if you don't like the story._**


	5. Golf Lessons,part I

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I do NOT own HSM or the songs._**

**_Legends:_**

**_BOLD= new background/scene/change POV_**

**_ITALIC= songs_**

* * *

**(Troy's POV)**

**Next Day:**

"You are needed for caddy, Bolton," Fulton commanded me in the kitchen.

"Yes, sir."

"Your client is Mr. Evans." I nodded. I went to the golf course afterwards to wait. "I hope I'm not late," someone said behind me after about three minutes. I turned. "Ryan? Oh, I mean, sir Evans," I asked in shock.

"The one and only, and by the way please don't call me 'sir'. It's too formal. Sir is for my dad."

"Okay, Ryan."

"Good," he said with a smile. "Well, let's play then."

"Actually, I'll teach you to play. I did not call you for my leisure, Troy."

"Teach me, why?"

"No offense or anything but your golf skills are really bad."

"None taken, but why?"

"Well, I kinda overheard my sister begged my parents to promote you to golf coordinator, that means you would be teaching golf beginners to play, and, of course, they agreed."

"Why?"

"Remember the other day?" I nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, that kinda made an impression on them."

"But I just followed you."

"But they didn't know."

"Once again, Ryan, thanks," I said as I nudged him gingerly in the arm. I felt the sparks again. Yeah, yeah, I know, whenever I touch him, I'll have sparks. But it's just hormones, right? "No problem," he said, "now let's start." "Here try to hold this," he said, giving me a club. I gripped it awkwardly. "Here hold it like this," Ryan said beside me, holding another club. It took me a while to realize how his hands coordinates. He suddenly release the club, and moved his hands to mine. "Like this," he instructed while doing handwork with my hands. The sparks increased when his palm touched the back of my hand. I didn't know that I was actually looking at his face until he turned. Our faces were inches apart, but my eyelids started to fall and lean forward. "Okay, Troy, now let's work with the swing," he said snapping me back to reality. I nodded. "You have to swing like this," he said in front of me as he swing the club easily. I nodded and try. Of course, it was wrong. "Not quite, here," he said as he turned to his back. My eyes fell right to his ass. Am I admiring his ass? No, no, no, it's just because he turned his back so my eyes fall down to his ass, isn't it? "Hello, earth to Troy," Ryan said as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I asked.

"I said, 'did you get it?"

"Oh sorry, but no."

"It's fine; it took me three hours to perfect it. Um, may I show you at the back?"

"Yeah, sure," I said happily. He positioned himself at my back while I held the club. "May I?" He asked before he touched my arm. I nodded eagerly. He touched, made some corrections and then slid to my hand. I had to bit my lip to hold back a moan. He and I are now in a semi embrace state. I felt him settled and whispered," like this," at the back of my ear. I gasped the moment his breath hit me. Every breath he gave sent me chills. My mind sped off to something erotic and soon enough I don't know what he is doing to me already. My pants became insanely tight; I squirmed and back off a bit so Ryan's hand hit my crotch directly. I shuddered. He suddenly released me and reddened. "Well, I guess that's all for today, maybe, tomorrow since the promotion's on Friday," he affirmed.

"Okay, thanks."

"No prob, so wanna have lunch? It's already two, sorry."

"It's okay. But I would like to have lunch with you, but I've got work."

"I already informed Fulton that you have my permission to have an off, do you mind?"

"No, thanks."

"Anytime, so lunch?"

"Sure." We started walking back to the country club and I noticed that Ryan was different. He mostly wore stylish dress shirts but now he wore a simple white undershirt and, surprisingly, no hats. "Ry, you look different today." Ry? Since when do I call him Ry? "Uh, yeah, thanks for noticing," he answered. I smiled and added, "may we take a break?" "All right, here's a shady area," he said as he led me to the said area. "Why do you look different today, Ry?" I flirted as we rested under a tree. "Well, my sister has practice –vocal practice, so I wasn't forced to wear those crap. Man, if you know how it feels to be in those," he explained.

"I thought you like those because they're fashionable."

"Oh no, I'm not like Sharpay. I don't really give a shit much about fashion."

"Even the hats?"

"Uh huh, Sharpay forced me to wear those because she is pure blonde and I am dirty blond, you know 'can't ruin her reputation." Without thinking I took a step towards him, and raised my hand and combed through his hair. It was like petting a puppy. "You've got soft hair, Ry," I uttered as I kept stroking his locks.

"Um, thanks." I looked into his oceanic blue eyes and slowly my hand dropped to the nape of his neck. While my free hand slid seductively up his chest and held on by his neck. I started to lean forward and my eyelids began to fall. I can already feel his breath at my lips. I tilted up. Our lips was almost touching when he turned away. Dammit! Just then I realized what I was doing and let my hand dropped to my sides. "Um *cough* lunch?" He suggested. "Uh yeah," I said sheepishly. And then we went back to the path to the diners. What did I do? Why did I want to kiss him? Why do I feel this way? Am I gay? No way, I'm with Gabriella.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Please review or anything if you don't like the story._**


	6. Golf Lessons,part II

****

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I do NOT own HSM or the songs._**

**_Legends:_**

**_BOLD= new background/scene/change POV_**

**_ITALIC= songs_**

**

* * *

**

**(Troy's POV)**

**At Lunchtime:**

When we got to our table, Ryan asked, "so do you think you can come here tomorrow?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well, I think we need more practice."

"I know." He thinks for a second and said, "are you sure? I mean tomorrow is your day off."

"That's fine, nothing to do at home anyway."

"And by the way Gabriella and the gang's day off is also tomorrow," he said checking his phone's, possibly, organizer. "It's fine," I insisted wanting to spend a day with this attractive stud…attractive? No, hormones, hormones, just normal! "Look, it's not because I am the 'boss' doesn't mean that everything I will say you will follow. I don't wanna ruin your relationship with Gabriella and your other friends."

"It's not like that, Ry. I want to be with you," I related as I moved my knee to touch his and put my hand over his also. He looks at our hands and me curiously and asked, "excuse me?" "Oh, I mean to know you more…and to be closer….friends," I stuttered and flushed. He shrugged and pull back his hand, but let our knees remained contact. "I'll let you think 'bout it anyway, here's my number," he replied as he scribbled down the number. I nodded and thank him. We shared stories and point of view most of the day. That made me know more about him.

**Dismissing:**

"Well, guess you better go," he told me at dusk.

"Yeah, thanks for today."

"Anytime." We headed towards the parking lot and got to my old truck. He watched me anxiously as I tried to open the rusty door. Whew, it opened. Now, the problem is –I can't get it started! "Oh shit, it won't work!" I exclaimed.

"I'll drive you home then."

"Are you sure it won't be a nuisance?"

"Yeah, better than being commanded by Sharpay, I guess. And besides, have to practice my driving skills."

"Thanks."

"Don't sweat it; you're a friend, that's what friends are for."

"You're a great friend."

"You too!" He said with a smile. I grinned not trusting myself to speak. "Come on then," he affirmed. We got to his car –a silver Ford. "Nice car," I said as I gestured the mobile. He smirked and opened the door for me. I got in and watched him walked to the driver's seat. He started the engine and we're off. We're silent most of the time, except for an occasional glance and touch. Sometimes I feel that his eyes were on me whenever there's a stop. We got to my house at last. "Once again, thanks, Ry," I said gratefully. "Not a problem, "he answered. I nudged him on the shoulder, so he is face to face with me. I crawled my hands to his neck, and he put one of his hands on my waist and the other on my shoulder. He slightly rubbed the parts; I moaned at it. We let our foreheads touch; then I slid my hand to his face and grasped it. He looked at me and brought our faces closer. I glanced at his lips and then his eyes. We almost kissed but he suddenly jerked back. I looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry; I was just caught at the moment."

"Oh, uh, that's fine," I replied knowing that he was talking about the incident a while ago. He nodded. "I guess I better go," I said.

"Yeah, good night."

"Good night," I answered as I got out off the car and watched him drive away.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Please review or anything if you don't like the story._**


	7. Phone Calls and Problems

_**Author's Note:**_

**__****I do NOT own HSM or the songs.**

_**Legends:**_

_**BOLD= new background/scene/change POV**_

_**ITALIC= songs**_

* * *

**(Troy's POV)**

**Bolton's House:**

I turned the door knob and went in. My mom greeted me in the dining room while preparing dinner. "Hey, Mom," I greeted," what's for dinner?"

"Um, mashed potatoes and pork."

"Mmmm...smells delicious," my dad pronounced coming in from the backyard," hi, son."

"Hey, Dad."

"Go upstairs and change, Troy, dinners almost done," Mom ordered.

"'Kay." I walked up the stairs and got to my cream colored room. I undressed and took a shower. Knowing that dinner isn't ready yet, since Mom usually call me for dinner, I toyed with my laptop first. I opened my messenger and was about to read my offline messages when- "Troy! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay, Mom!" I rushed down the stairs and walked to the dining room. I sat down in my usual seat. "You look happy today," Mom stated. I nodded. "Easy day at work, son?" Dad inquired. "Definitely," I said while helping myself with some potatoes. "Did you and Gabriella kiss?" Mom asked excitedly. "Mom!" I whined as I blushed thinking about a certain blond. "Well, if you did then tell us," Dad said.

"Uh, yeah sure." My parents decided to watch the late night's news while I went to my room. I closed my cream door like a teen girl thinking about her crush. Wait, am I actually falling for Evans? No way, I'm with Gabriella. Speaking of Gabriella, I haven't talked to her all day, shit! I pulled out my cell phone and found out that I have three miscalls from her. I dialed her number, even though I don't really feel like talking to her. 'Hello,' said the other line.

'Hey, Gabs.'

'Oh, hey, Troy, where were you?'

'Um, I was, uh……….working.'

'Oh, didn't see you...anyway, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow? The gang and I organized to watch some movies and, you know, hang out.'

'Sorry, Gabs, but I have…..something to do tomorrow.'

'Oh, okay, well maybe next time.'

'Uh, yeah, uh, I better go.'

'Kay, bye, love you.'

'Yeah, love you, bye.' With that I pressed the red button. Did I just turned down on Gabriella for Ryan? Guess I did, but it's just because Ryan's helping me for the promotion, right? Yeah, that's right. I dialed his number. 'Hello, this is Ryan, how may I help you?' Ryan greeted. Shit, I'm becoming hard again.

'Oh, uh, h-hey, Ry.'

'Oh, Troy, so what's up?' I am horny and I want to fuck you. 'Hello, anyone there?'

'Uh, yeah, sorry. Uh, I'll be with you tomorrow.'

'That's great. How 'bout the others?' I ran a feather light finger over myself and gasped.

'They have other plans,' I answered while touching myself with two fingers and shuddering.

'Is it me?'

'No, no!' I stroke myself and let out a small moan.

'What's wrong?' Shit, he heard me.

'Uh, n-no. I better g-go.'

'Yeah, I better go too, bye.'

'Bye.' I lift up my shirt and started to massage my chest. "Uhg, Ry." I lightly stroke my neck imagining that Ryan is kissing me. "Ryan….Uhg……..Ry." I reached down to the line of my sweats, massaging all the way there. "Ry….Uhg." I extended my hand under my pants and pet myself. "Ryan, shit! Uhg….Ryan…" I then started to jerk myself. "Uhg…..Ry………Ry….Oh, Ryan….Uhg…..Oh, Ry….Ry……Uhg……Uhg……….fuck Ry….Ryan!" I came all over my hand and I whispered," Ryan." Shit, did I fuck off to Ryan? No, no, it's just my hormones. Now take a shower and it'll be fine. Come on, Troy, it's just fine, just hormones, just normal. After the shower, I went to bed.

* * *

**__****__****_Author's Note:_**

**__****_Please review or anything if you don't like the story._**


	8. Caught on Act

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I do NOT own HSM or the songs.**_

_**Legends:**_

_**BOLD= new background/scene/change POV**_

_**ITALIC= songs**_

* * *

**Bolton's House:** **(Troy's POV)**

The alarm of my clock took me out of dreamland at 9:00am. Ugh, my hormones are so crazy last night; I can't believe I came to Ryan. But who won't? With his hot body, cute face and not to mention a firm a……….Troy, stop! Uhg, that's what I'm saying my stupid hormones are out of control again. Let's continue with my routine, shall we? Oh, I'm done, I'm thinking too much I don't know that I'm done, he he! Okay, I'm crazy. Now for my attire, let's see, um, here a white collared shirt (ohh, I look sexy in this) and jeans. I hope Ryan will find this attractive. What am I thinking? Grrrr, hormones! Let's see: tooth brushed, check, combed hair, check, took a shower, check and lastly attire, check. Okay, last minute checkups, done! Now go down and have a relaxing breakfast. I rushed down the stairs and I saw my dad drinking coffee and reading the daily news while my mom cooked the eggs. "Morning, guys," I greeted them as I walked to the kitchen table to get myself a toast. I heard a collection of "mornings" then I sat down the table. "Where are you off to?" Mom asked while giving me the last scoop of eggs.

"To Lava Springs." My dad turned to me and inquired, "Overtime?"

"No, there's some arrangements." "Gabriella?" Mom questioned while munching her toast. "No," I replied. "Who then?" Dad asked. "Ryan," I said.

"Ryan Evans?"

"Yeah."

"Like a date?" Dad teased. "Dad!" I whined. "Yeah, yeah, just joking," Dad laughed. Mom laughed also. "Well, I better get going. Oh yeah, may I use the blue Toyota? The truck won't start and I left it at Lava Springs," I said after I finished my eggs. "Yeah, sure. Have fun, dear," Mom said. Dad waved me a good bye; he seemed to be engrossed with an article or something.

"I will." I turned the door knob and went out to the garage. I opened the car and went it. At last, a change from my dumb truck.

**At Lava Springs:**

I arrived at the parking lot of Lava Springs. "Good morning, Troy," Ryan greeted. "Morning, Ry," I greeted back. Shit, he looked damn gorgeous today, with a black tee and black slacks, absolutely se…….stop! Huh, hormones!

"How's your night?" I blushed thinking about last night. "Uh, yeah, great," I managed to say, "how's yours?"

"Good. So, uh, let's head to the golf course?"

"Yeah." He put a hand on my back and started walking. Mmm, his shoulder looks so inviting and his neck looks so, uhg, delicious. Argh, damn hormones! We got to the golf course and he retrieved his hand.

"Okay, Troy let see your swing." He gave me a club and I accepted it. I swung, of course, it was….WRONG again. "Okay, all of your positions are correct," he said, "you swing is just a bit awkward." I nodded. He held me at the back like what he did to me last day. Except now it was….snugglier? Uhg, it felt so right. He swing the golf club and whispered,"try it like this." Grrr, I am getting hard. He was about to back up when I started to lose control, gripped his hands and took a step backwards. I started to grind from which I made and heard a soft moan. I leaned backwards and rested my head on his shoulder, he also leaned his on my shoulder. I continued grinding, and, surprisingly, he grinds with me too, which made the friction harder. I moaned and moved his hand to my crotch; he starts to caress which made me moan louder. I took a sidelong glance at his yummy neck and licked him. He looks at me like I snapped him back to reality and backs away. He released his clutch. "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean it. I- uh- was…. I am sorry," he stuttered and blushed. "It's alright, Ry, I'm sorry too," I said huskily, grrr, I'm still horny. Shit, what did my fucking hormones do? Shit! Shit! Shit! Calm down, Troy, calm down. "I'm really so sorry," Ryan apologized- like for the third time.

"It's really fine."

"Thanks, uh, for forgiving me."

"Never mind, it's my fault too, do you mind if I go to the bathroom, I need to release, uh, I mean pee," I said. "Yeah sure," he replied, "I'll wait here."

**At the Bathroom: (Troy's POV)**

I checked if there is anyone else in the restroom. Good, no one. Okay, this should be fast. I went in a cubicle and insert my hand in my pants. "Uhg, Ry…..Oh Ryan………….Ugh……..Ugh……….Shit, Ry………………Ryan……………Uhggg…………Ry……..R-ryan!," I screamed as I came in my hands. I leaned on the cubicle door and waited for my breathing to become steady.

**Meanwhile, at the Golf Course: (Ryan's POV)**

Shit, what the heck did my hormones do? There out of control again like last night! Grrrr, damn hormones! Okay, okay, Ryan, calm down, calm down. Just hormones. Just out of control hormones. I took a deep breath. The only good thing now is that I have my arousal under control, or else. Oh, here comes Troy, he just looks so go……….stop! Hormones, stop!

**At the Golf Course: (Troy's POV)**

I approached Ryan, but he ran to me half way. He looks damn hot when he runs. Hormones! "So, uh, do you wanna continue?" He asked me. "Uh, yeah sure," I answered. We continued the practice until I was able to perfect- or passably perform the moves.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Please review or anything if you don't like the story.**_


	9. Jealousy

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I do NOT own HSM or the songs.**_

_**Legends:**_

_**BOLD= new background/scene/change POV**_

_**ITALIC= songs**_

**

* * *

**

**Next Day at Lava Springs: (Troy's POV)**

I was walking to the kitchen when I met Gabriella. "Where were you?" She fumed, "you aren't fucking with anyone, aren't you?" Oh yes, I nearly fucked Ryan yesterday, man, he's so hard, I wish I could really fuck him one day. Imagine him thrusting inside of me, whoo, I have no idea how good it would fee…..stop brain, stop. Hormones, can't you get enough? Look at me, I'm getting hard.

"Well?" What? Oh, she's waiting for an answer.

"Uh, no, why would you think of that?"

"Because I haven't talked to you in days!" She was about to slap me when I said, "Look I'll make it up to you in lunch." Just then another bitch, Sharpay, raised a big piece of paper with GO SEE FULTON NOW written on it. "I have to go," I told my girlfriend, who has no idea of the paper thing. I went to Fulton's office after that.

**Fulton's Office: (Troy's POV)**

"You are promoted to golf instructor for starters," Fulton said. I kinda know that already.

"Thanks." Then he gave me the keys to my new locker.

"Start your job now!" Well, guess I could just check out the locker later.

"Yes, sir."

**Somewhere in the Golf Course: (Troy's POV)**

"Hold it like this," I instructed a kid. "Looking good," I complimented another one. "Try like this," I said to a child holding the club upside down. Just as I was going to rest a bit when I heard, "Troy!" Oh no, it's Sharpay. Grr, what does she wants? "Hey Sharpay, didn't expect you'll here," I acted.

"Yes, I signed up. And by the way, Daddy wants to see you."

"I'll go right now." I walked- more likely scrammed- away.

Mr. Evans's Office: (Troy's POV)

"You have been invited to play a two on two with the Redhawks," Mr. Evans informed me.

"Oh, thanks." "You can wait for them in the private court," he said. I nodded and went there.

**Private Court: (Troy's POV)**

I got there and noticed that no one's there yet so I shoot some hoops. Just then Gabriella came and said, "What about the baseball game and lunch?" What? Oh shit, I completely forgot that baseball game I'm supposed to play in.

"I'm sorry; I'll make it up next time." "Next time? It's always a next time," she fumed again. Well, who told Ryan to be so hot, huh? And by the way, should I even stick to you all day? Take a break. "Sorry," I 'apologized'. Then my friends came, man, they were like her soldiers. "Look, just because you got promoted doesn't mean that you can ignore us," Chad said. Excuse me, I just ignored you for one and a half day, and that's for work. "You've changed, Troy," Gabriella affirmed. I was speechless, although, my brain was fuming heavily already. "Hey, Bolton," I heard someone called followed by a car honk. I turned and saw that it was the Redhawks. Good, at least a way to escape the word battle. I nodded and walked away from my 'friends'. "Bolton, that's my ball," Chad called and I tossed the ball to him.

**Meanwhile, at the Music Room: (Ryan's POV)**

"Give me that song!" Sharpay screamish-said to Kelsi while trying to snatch the copy of "You Are the Music in Me", which Kelsi was holding it close to her chest. "But I wrote this for Troy and Gabriella," Kelsi protested. "I don't care," my 'boss' said and caught hold of the folder. She looked at it and commanded, "Make it more upbeat." Kelsi sighed. "Wait, why do you want it more upbeat? They going to sing it not you," I said. "Who says? I'm going to sing it with Troy," she barked.

"What about me? What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, think of it yourself!"

"You know what? Don't stress yourself, sis." With that I walked away angrily. I heard a "whatever" but chose to ignore it. I was about to go to the golf course when Gabriella and Taylor showed up in a golf cart. "Hey Ryan," Gabriella said sweetly. Hmm, why wasn't she with Troy?

"Oh, hey."

"No rehearsal?"

"Sharpay has other plans."

"Are you up for baseball?"

"Yes, sure." I smiled and got into the back of their cart.

**Diamond Field: (Ryan's POV)**

We got to the field and the other Wildcats greeted us. "What is he doing here?" Chad said pointing at me. "He came here to take Troy's place," Gabriella said. What? Me, take Troy's place? Troy….yesterday was cool, what if Troy pulled down his pants? We're already close to fucking alre………hormones, can't you get enough? My pants are tight already, look?! "Well, why him, because I don't dance," Chad said. "Well, dancing takes some game," I protested.

"You got game?"

"A little." Then he called on a fellow Wildcat, Jason, I think, to throw a bat in the air. I caught it and heard a "Whoo" from the crowd. I smirked. Chad grabbed the space above the part I touched. Hmm, I know this. I copied his actions and, luckily, got the tip. Chad grinned and the crowd cheered. "You're playin' for the other team," Jason said to me. I nodded and a player gave me a mitt, but no ball? "Hey, pitcher," I said to the guy. Then he gave me the ball. I ran towards the field. _[I Don't Dance]_ The game ended with the Wildcats winning. I was about to walk away when I heard Chad said, "Evans, you did well." I smiled and walked away.

**Lunch Time: (Ryan's POV)**

Gabriella caught up with me while walking to the lunch table. "You're great," she praised as she held my hand. Excuse me, but I don't think I am interested. But if you're Troy, man, I'll be jumping to the clouds already. Wait, did I say that I would like Troy to hold hands with me? Hormones, can't you stop it? She was stuck in my side all lunch time. Eww….

**Meanwhile at the Basketball Court: (Troy's POV)**

Great a black out, huh, now where can I have lunch? I know I'll call Gabriella to see if there's any lunch left. Rrring! No one's picking it up, great! Now I'll just have to find some grub and then go find her so I won't have to fight with her and my friends anymore. You know be a good boyfriend. Hehe, if she's Ryan I won't even let him leave the bed when we sleep together. Hormones!

**Swimming Pool: (Troy's POV)**

I spied at Gabriella, while she was cleaning the pool. Oh, here comes delicious Ryan, mmm, I wish I could eat him for lunch a while ago (not eat the flesh the other meaning of _hunger_). "Hey Gabby," he started. "Hey Ryan," she most likely flirted. Hmph, why does she have to flirt with Ryan? They kept on babbling about stuff and Gabriella kept on flirting with him. "Could you teach me the dance steps?" She asked. "Uh, yeah, sure," Ryan replied. Then Ryan put an arm around her and started to dance with her. Why are they so close? I decided to step out so that they won't get any further. "Hey Gabby," I said bluntly, "Ry…" "Hey Troy," Ryan said as he put his arm around the girl's shoulder, "how's the game?" Grr, why can't he put that arm around me? "Oh, there's a black out at the gym," I said with my eyes drilling against Gabriella's, she's also glaring at me. Ryan must have noticed because he said, "I better go, catch you later." I glared at Gabriella again and went my own way. What just happened? I should be jealous at Ryan not Gabriella. Grrr, never mind!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Please review or anything if you don't like the story.**_


	10. The Evil Plan

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I do NOT own HSM or the songs._**

**_Legends:_**

**_Bold= new background/scene/change POV_**

**_Italics= songs_**

* * *

**Lava Spring's Auditorium: (Troy's POV)**

I was walking pass the auditorium when someone pulled me in. Great, it was Sharpay, what does she wants? "Come on, Troy," she said as she pulled me towards the stage.

"What?" _[You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay version)]_ "I'm gonna go take a break," I said to her.

"Okay."

**Hallway: (Troy's POV)**

I heard music in the dance room and went towards it. I hid behind a tree and saw the Wildcat's and Ryan. How lucky I am to see Ryan's behind? Such a firm ass! I've been staring at his ass until I heard the clinky-clank of Sharpay's heels. Ugh, great, can't observe his ass anymore, because I have to move hiding spot. Sharpay stopped at my old hiding place and put her hands to her hips. The Wildcats hadn't notice then Ryan announced their dismiss. Gabriella stayed and she said some thing to Ryan. Ryan grabbed her hand and kisses it. She giggled and turned. I felt jealousy in my veins. Ryan, why can't you kiss me like that? Ryan, why can't you put your arms around me like you do with Gabby? Ryan, why are you so sexy? I thought as he turned and walked towards Sharpay.

**Dance Room: (Ryan's POV)**

"You're not gonna win, because I am," Sharpay shrieked at my face.

"How would you know that?"

"Be-because I, uh, am better that those dishwashers!"

"Dishwashers? They're my friends!"

"I don't care because I'm gonna win!" She said and strode off. I sighed.

**Fulton's Office: (Sharpay's POV)**

That's it I have a plan I'll tell Fulton that all junior employees must work at the Star Dazzle Night. "Fulton! All the junior employees must work at the Star Dazzle Awards Night!" I ordered.

"But isn't……"

"Are you questioning my orders?!" He backed away and murmured, "No."

**Next Day at Kitchen: (Taylor's POV)**

"Give these out!" Fulton ordered me giving me a stack of papers.

"Yes, sir!" I started with my boyfriend, Chad, his stared at me and I shrugged. Then Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and then Gabriella. Gabriella's face fell and her eyes were filled with anger. "Sharpay must have ordered this," she said at dinner. Then she jogged off to the pool.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Please review or PM me if you don't like the story..........._**


	11. Realization

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I do NOT own HSM or the songs._**

**_Legends:_**

**_Bold=new background/scene/change POV_**

**_Italic=songs_**

* * *

**Lava Springs Poolside: (Gabriella POV)**

I found Sharpay laughing with her friends. "Sharpay," I said and walk to the pool side. Sharpay followed me. "What?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"What, yourself. I'm tired of playing this fucking game you play."

"You're just jealous because I get to perform with Troy."

**Lava Springs Poolside: (Troy's POV)**

"You're just jealous because I get to perform with Troy," came Sharpay's reply. I rolled my eyes. I don't like to perform with you two bitches anyway. "Why is it always about him?" Gabriella retorted.

"Because you also want him." Ugh, I don't even want you two. "What about your brother, he has been practicing hard for this," Gabriella said. "Then mind him, you can have him," Sharpay replied. Excuse me, but he is mine and mine only!

"I don't want to have him." But I want him.

"Then don't, as long as I get to perform with Troy!"

"Then fine, I quit!" Yes, minus a slut here! "Fuck off!" Sharpay fumed. Gabriella walked away.

**Lava Springs Entrance: (Troy's POV)**

Okay, I have to hide; I really don't want to hear Gabriella breakup babbles. "Troy," I heard. Shit! "Yes," I said innocently. "This isn't working," she lamented. Fine, who cares? "What?" I acted. "This," she pointed to us.

"Why?" "You know the college fund, Sharpay, promises……,"she babbled. "But I did that for the fund," I cut her off. What? For goodness sake, for a breakup you talk a lot, can't you just say, "Lets breakup"? _[Gotta Go My Own Way]_ Bye, bitch.

**Troy's Room: (Troy's POV)**

Hmm, that's weird, I'm still neutral about that stupid breakup. Huh, who cares? If it's breakup with Ryan, I'll be in a suicidal position right now. Did I say that? Hmm, yeah. Am I really gay? Well, let's see:

First, I've been staring at Ryan often, well, always.

Second, I have a number of wet dreams about him and I have came to him like, I don't know, ten times a week, like that.

Third, I want to fuck him so bad.

Okay, that all, now see the straight points:

Do I stare at girls? No.

Do I have wet dreams about them? Never

Do I want to fuck them? Ick, no.

Okay, guess I am, huh……. "Troy," I heard my dad said and came in my room, "Troy, are you okay?" He sat beside me.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"'bout what?" I ignored it and asked, "Dad, what if I'm different than who I am?"

"Then I'll still love you the way you are." I smiled and said, "Thanks dad." He nodded and left the room. Okay, so I am gay, yes, I am gay……..

**Ryan's Room: (Ryan's POV)**

Okay, now I am so confuse about my orientation these day. Am I really gay? Look:

First, I've been staring at Troy often, well, always.

Second, I have a number of wet dreams about him and I have came to him like, I don't know, ten times a week, like that.

Third, I want to fuck him so bad.

Okay, that all, now see the straight points:

Do I stare at girls? No.

Do I have wet dreams about them? Never

Do I want to fuck them? Ick, no.

Okay, guess I am. Yes, I know I am gay.

* * *

**__****_Author's Note:_**

**_Please review or PM me if you don't like the story..........._**


	12. Coming Out

****

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I do NOT own HSM or the songs._**

**_Legends:_**

**_Bold= new background/scene/change POV_**

**_Italics= songs_**

* * *

**Next Day at Lava Spring's Kitchen: (Troy's POV)**

I went in the kitchen for my breakfast. Then walked to Zeke for my eggs, he glared at me. What? Oh, I remember, that stupid breakup. I got my toast; my friends walked away. Is it my fault that we broke up and she quit? Huh, huh? Assholes. I got to my table; Chad walked away. I remembered Jack's quote, "Just sit down before I knock your ignorant ass the next week", a smile graced my lips. Then Kelsi gave my a flyer, which wrote: ALL JUNIOR EMPLOYEES ARE REQUIRE TO WORK AT THE STAR DAZZLE'S NIGHT. Fine, so? Okay, they're looking at me. Great, gotta act again. I walked out the kitchen to the golf course. _[Bet On It]_

**Somewhere near Lava Springs Hotel: (Troy's POV)**

I accidentally bumped into Ryan. "Oh, hey Troy," he greeted. "H-hey," I stuttered. He's so handsome. "I'm sorry 'bout last night, maybe she's just not the right one," he said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked down or else he'll see the blush. He's hand slowly moved to my cheek. I looked up; he smiled. I could feel myself getting hot. He caress and I leaned on his hand and closed my eyes. He took his hand off and said-in-a-flirtatous-way, "I'll see you around." "Yeah, see you," I flirted. He walked away. I can't believe he touched me, I thought, tracing the parts he touched.

**Sharpay's Door: (Ryan's POV)**

I can't believe I touched him. Man, he's so warm and so hot……… Okay enough of that I should come out to Sharpay right now. I knocked on her ultra pink door. "What?" She asked, annoyed.

"I have something to say."

"What?"

"Can't I come in?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and opened the door wider. "Say it." Okay, okay, don't be so mean. "Shar, I'm gay," I admitted. Then I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. I looked at my sister in shock. "And you like Troy, do you? Huh, do you?" She fumed. I nodded and then another slap. "Fine, but don't think about any schemes to get him; he is mine," she stated. I could do nothing but nod, rather, than getting another hit or scream, anyway. "That's all?" She asked.

"Yeah." She pointed to the door. I got out and her said, "Great, another rival on Troy, shit." I smiled. Why? At least she didn't gut me, by the way, I'm used to her hitting.

**That Night at Bolton's House: (Troy's POV)**

I decided to come out at dinner tonight. "Mom, dad, I've got something to say," I said to them at the table. "What, dear?" My mom asked. My dad looked at me. "I…I…….," I stuttered. "It's okay," my dad comforted. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm gay." My parents looked at me and burst out laughing. My mom, who first caught her breath, said, "We knew." "What? How?" I asked. "Well, sometimes when we pass by your room at night, we can hear you moaning Ryan's name," my dad stated. I blushed furiously. Am I that loud? "But that's okay, we totally accept," my mom said. "Yeah, just be safe, 'kay? Your imagination might come true one day," my dad said with a wink. We laughed. Oh, I'm so happy, they accepted me.

* * *

___**Author's Note:**_

**_Please review or PM me if you don't like the story..........._**


	13. Final Breakup

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I do NOT own HSM or the songs._**

**_Legends:_**

**_Bold=new background/scene/change POV_**

**_Italic=songs_**

**

* * *

**

**Night of the Awards: (Troy's POV)**

Okay, today's going to be the night of the stupid program. I better go to Sharpay and tell her that I won't sing with her so that when I come out, my friends might accept me better. See? I knocked on Sharpay's backstage door. "Come in, Troy," she said and pulled me in. "Shar, I'm not gonna sing with you, and I like to have my old job back," I explained. "What? Why?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes. "You see? No college funds are better than my friends," I said. "Then fine, fuck off," she screamed and pushed me out.

**Night of the Awards: (Ryan's POV)**

Sharpay ordered me to go to her backstage room. So I went, who knows, maybe it's something good. I knocked. "Come in," I heard. Ugh, she must want something if she's using that angelic voice of hers. I sighed and opened the door. "We should sing together," she said. "I'm sorry, I won't, find someone else," I retorted and closed the door. Oh, I'm not that bad, I've got something up my sleeve, hehehe. Now to go to the kitchen and tell Troy to learn a new song to sing with Gabriella. Huh, this is going to hurt, but Troy's going to be happy with her. I want him to be happy, whew.

**Lava Springs Kitchen: (Troy's POV)**

I went to the kitchen and saw all my friends beaming at me. Where's Ry? Where's that hot, sexy, fuckable, guy? Grrr, I so wanna fuck him, right now? My friends were saying some stuff to me but all I do was lost in my world of fucking Ryan. Oh my, here he comes now. Mmmm… "I heard that you didn't want to sing with my sister," he said in his damn sexy voice. I nodded or else they might hear my fucking, horny voice. "I was hoping if you'll learn this song because I don't want my sister to explode there. But don't worry, something's good gonna happen," he said and winked at me, causing me to blush. "So deal?" He asked stretching his hand forward. Anything for you, baby. Chad nudged my back. I realized that I was staring at Ryan like a hungry ass. "Deal," I said and shook his hand. Looks like we both didn't want to separate our hands but my dumbass of friends started to talk again.

**Lava Spring's Performance Stage: (Troy's POV)**

I walked out to the stage, so many people. Oh, how to start this? I walked near to Kelsi and she pointed out the first word. Start singing:

_[Me]  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can_

I looked over at Ryan, and he nodded his head.

_[Gabriella]  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back_

Oh great, that bitch, I can tell you team mates this ain't going to work. She comes to me and hug, which I did'nt return. But continue singing, or else I'm going to humiliate myself.

_[Me]  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

Gross, don't hold my hand._  
[Both]  
Because this moment's really all we have_

_[Me]  
Everyday  
of our lives,_

I looked over at Ryan again. He was anywhere except our hands. He looked at me and smiled.

_[Gabriella]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

I directed my lines to Ryan and only him. I'm sure I'll look crazy, but, luckily, he's on the bitch's side so it's easier.

_[Me]  
Gonna run_

_[Both]  
While we're young  
and keep the faith_

_[Me]  
Everyday_

_[Both]  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

She released my hand and pulled Ryan to the stage while I go pull Sharpay there.

_[Gabriella]  
Take my hand;_

_[Me]  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_[Gabriella]  
celebrate._

_[Both]  
Oh, ev'ryday._

_[Gabriella]  
They say that you should follow_

_[Me]  
and chase down what you dream,_

My eyes and Ryan's meet and we beamed at each other.

_[Gabriella]  
but if you get lost and lose yourself_

_[Me]  
what does is really mean?_

It means love, for me and Ry of course.

_[Gabriella]  
No matter where we're going,_

_[Me]  
it starts from where we are._

I want it to start here.

_[Gabriella]  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

_[Both]  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_[Both]  
Everyday  
of our lives,_

_[Gabriella]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_[Both]  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday_

_[Me]  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

The rest of the Wildcats joined in.

_[Gabriella]  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_[Gabriella]  
Oh, ev'ryday_

_[Me]  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!_

Yeah, we're taking it back, I want to "do it" here. Now.

_[Gabriella]  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!_

_[Both]  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!_

_[Me]  
Everyday  
of our lives,_

We're gonna be together.

_[Gabriella]  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_[Me]  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
[Both]  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

_[Choir]  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith_

_Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!_

_[Gabriella]  
Ev'ryday!_

We all took a bow. And Mr. Fulton got up the stage to announce the winner. "The winner of the year's awards goes to……" he was cut off by Sharpay stealing the mic. "To my brother, Ryan Evans," she said. Ryan was shocked and happy. Sharpay then give him the trophy. She hugged him. Ryan whispered a thank you. Sharpay smiled and realeased him. Then I hugged him, hard. Oh yeah, he's so fucking warm, I wished we're naked by now. Sadly, he realeased me. And the others cheered too.

**Night at the Golf Course: (Troy's POV)**

We went to the golf course at night to see the fireworks. With Gabriella stuck by my side, my eyes still lingered at the blond's ass. We looked at the sky for a while and then the others rushed downwards. Hmm, seems they want to give us some privacy. Like, eww. Then I saw my ex lean over, she nearly touched my lips when I pushed her off. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," I said. Then a painful sting came across my face. "Queer!" She screamed and ran away. Fine, good bye for good.

* * *

**__****_Author's Note:_**

**_Please review or PM me if you don't like the story..........._**


	14. Happy Together

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I do NOT own HSM or the songs._**

**_Legends:_**

**_Bold= new background/scene/change POV_**

**_Italics= songs_**

**_Warning!: Mature Scene_**

**

* * *

**

**Later that Night at Golf Course: (Troy's POV)**

Ugh, I can't sleep so I step out at the golf course. Not that I sneak inside Lava Springs but we had a sleep over today since tomorrow will be the day we would work here. So now, I can't sleep with Ryan next door. I was thinking on how to get that blond when someone said, "Can't sleep?" I turned around and saw that cute boy. I nodded eagerly. "Can I join you?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." We stood there for a while in silence. This might be my chance to hold him. I reached out my hand attempting to hold his when I realized that he is reaching to mine too. Our hands met halfway making us both blush and look down. But slowly our fingers interwine; we look up to each other and smiled. Then our heads started to move closer and closer until our foreheads met. He moved his other hand to my waist and my hand to his neck and slowly our lips met. Mmmm, he tasted so sweet and luscious, simply addicting. We break apart for air and kissed again. This time more hunger which caused me to moan slightly, tilting. After a few more, his hand slightly went under my shirt and caressing the flesh there. Making my legs to go weak and slipped to the grass, pulling him down with me. We kissed again as we lay there, not caring of anything but each other. He kissed my jawline and whispered, "Tell me to stop if anytime you feel the need to." I nodded. He licked at my chin and I whimpered, "Don't stop." He kissed me again on the lips and trailed kisses down my neck making me moan. I started to tear his clothes off and he got off me and said, "Let's go to my room." I nodded and got up.

**Ryan's Room: (Troy's POV)**

We got to his room at last. I pushed him to the door while kissing him roughly. The sounds his making are beautiful and addictive. Wanting more, I lift his clothes off and caressing every inch of skin. Then we switched places, and our clothes got off. He laid me down on the bed and there we are in the mist of pleasure……………………………..

**Next Day at Lava Springs Poolside: (Troy's POV)**

The pool was closed for the afternoon for the staff's party. _[All For One]_ Me and Ryan shared secretive looks. Oh yeah, this is the best summer ever!

The End

Complete

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please review or PM me if you don't like the story..............**

**Thanks to all who stay tuned!**


End file.
